kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Great Queen Seondeok
thumb|252px The Great Queen Seondeok ist ein südkoreanisches Drama mit den Genres . Details Englischer Titel: The Great Queen Seondeok/Queen Seon Duk Koreanischer Titel: 선덕여왕 (善德女王) / Seondeok Yeo Wang Episoden: 62 Sender: MBC Ausstrahlungszeitraum: 25. Mai 2009 bis 22. Dezember 2009 Ausstrahlungstage: Montags und Dienstags: 21:55 Uhr Originaler Soundtrack: Queen Seon Deok OST Ähnliche Serien: Six Flying Dragons Beschreibung Princess Deokman was born as Princess Cheonmyeong's twin and a member of the Silla royal family, but a prophecy leads to her abandonment as a baby. After an unconventional childhood in the Taklamakan Desert, Deokman eventually returns to Silla, and, disguised as a boy, trains as a Nangdo. There, she joins forces with her twin sister and the naive commander Kim Yushin to oppose the villainous Lady Mishil, a royal concubine and high-ranking official who will stop at nothing to rule Silla herself. Mishil eventually deduces her identity and devises sinister plans to have the two Silla princesses exiled from the kingdom, eventually accidentally assassinating Cheonmyeong. But Deokman and Yushin enlist the help of the dashing yet troubled rogue Bidam to restore her position and sway Kim Alcheon and the rest of the Hwarangs to her side. Eventually, Deokman's faction triumphs over Mishil after her second coup d'état, and Deokman becomes the first female ruler of Silla as Queen Seondeok. But the story is far from over as Bidam and Yushin face off to win the heart of a queen and the destiny of the Three Kingdoms. Besetzung Lee-Yo-Won16.jpg|Lee Yo-won als Princess Deokman, später Queen Seondeok|link=Lee Yo-won Ko-Hyun-Jung-29.jpg|Go Hyun-jung als Lady Mi Shil|link=Go Hyun-jung Uhm Tae Woong.jpg|Uhm Tae-woong als Kim Yoo Shin|link=Uhm Tae-woong Park_Ye-Jin-p2.jpg|Park Ye-jin als Princess Chun Myung|link=Park Ye-jin 0fa138bf09783f2f7c4925954e0cc3c7.jpg|Yoo Seung-ho als Kim Chun Chu|link=Yoo Seung-ho Kim-Nam-Gil-42.jpg|Kim Nam-gil als Bi Dam|link=Kim Nam-gil NamJiHyun.jpg|Nam Ji-hyun als 15-jährige Princess Deokman|link=Nam Ji-hyun Uee-p2.jpg|Uee als 18-jährige Mi Shil|link=Uee lee-hyun-woo.jpg|Lee Hyun-woo als junger Kim Yoo Shin|link=Lee Hyun-woo se-kyung-shin.jpg|Shin Se-kyung als 15-jährige Princess Chun Myung|link=Shin Se-kyung Kim-Yoo-Jung-.jpg|Kim Yoo-jung als 10-jährige Princess Chun Myung|link=Kim Yoo-jung 1582.jpg|Park Ji-bin als junger Bi Dam|link=Park Ji-bin Jo-Min-Ki-01.jpg|Jo Min-ki als King Jinpyung|link=Jo Min-ki lee do yeong.jpg|Baek Jong-min als jugendlicher Jinpyung|link=Baek Jong-min KangSan.jpg|Kang San als junger Jinpyung|link=Kang San Yun_Yu-Seon-p2.jpg|Yoon Yoo-sun als Lady Ma Ya|link=Yoon Yoo-sun park-soo-jin.jpg|Park Soo-jin als junge Ma Ya|link=Park Soo-jin Seo Young Hee.jpg|Seo Young-hee als So Hwa|link=Seo Young-hee D3mkQRY1_8987c8_c.jpg|Im Ye-jin als Lady Man Myung|link=Im Ye-jin Woong-in_Jeong.jpg|Jung Woong-in als Mi Saeng|link=Jung Woong-in Dok Go Young Jae.jpg|Dok Go Young Jae als Se Jong|link=Dok Go Young Jae Jun-Noh-Min-6.jpg|Jun Noh-min als Seol Won|link=Jun Noh-min Kim-Jung-Hyun-01.jpg|Kim Jung-hyun als Ha Jong|link=Kim Jung-hyun Baek Do Bin.jpg|Baek Do-bin als Bo Jong|link=Baek Do-bin Kwak Jung Wook.jpg|Kwak Jung-wook als junger Bo Jong|link=Kwak Jung-wook Song Ok Sook.jpg|Song Ok-sook als Seo Ri|link=Song Ok-sook Ahn Kil Kang.jpg|Ahn Kil-kang als Chil Sook|link=Ahn Kil-kang Uhm Hyo Sup.jpg|Uhm Hyo-sup als Yum Jong|link=Uhm Hyo-sup Joo Sang Wook.jpg|Joo Sang-wook als Wol Ya|link=Joo Sang-wook Lee_Seung-Hyo.jpg|Lee Seung-hyo als Alcheon Rang|link=Lee Seung-hyo 741b074e4c7c789ec9c2d829feae133f.jpg|Jung Ho-bin als Gukseon Mun No|link=Jung Ho-bin Jung Ho Geun.jpg|Jung Ho-geun als Sul Ji|link=Jung Ho-geun Jung_Sung-Mo_(1956)-p01.jpg|Jung Sung-mo als Kim Seo Hyun|link=Jung Sung-mo (1956) Park-Jung-Chul-8.jpg|Park Jung-chul als Kim Yong Soo|link=Park Jung-chul Do Yi Sung.jpg|Do Yi-sung als Kim Yong Choon|link=Do Yi-sung Shin-Goo-2.jpg|Shin Goo als Eul Je|link=Shin Goo Lee Soon Jae.jpg|Lee Soon-jae als King Jin Heung|link=Lee Soon-jae Im Ho.jpg|Im Ho als King Jinji|link=Im Ho Jung-Hye-Sun.jpg|Jung Hye-sun als Lady Man Ho|link=Jung Hye-sun Park-Eun-Bin-6.jpg|Park Eun-bin als Bo Rang|link=Park Eun-bin Qri.jpg|Qri als Young Mo|link=Qri Kim-Ki-Hyun-01.jpg|Kim Ki-hyun als Kim Geochilbu|link=Kim Ki-hyun Moon-Hoe-Won.jpg|Moon Hoe-won als Noribu|link=Moon Hoe-won Kwon-Sung-Duk-01.jpg|Kwon Sung-duk als Kim Isabu|link=Kwon Sung-duk Go_Yoon_Hoo.jpg|Go Yoon-hoo als Ho Jae|link=Go Yoon-hoo Hong_Kyung-In-p1.jpg|Hong Kyung-in als Suk Pum|link=Hong Kyung-in No_Young_Hak.jpg|No Young-hak als junger Suk Pum|link=No Young-hak Kang Ji Hoo.jpg|Kang Ji-hoo als Im Jong|link=Kang Ji-hoo Kim_Suk.jpg|Kim Suk als junger Im Jong|link=Kim Suk Seo_Dong-Won-p2.jpg|Suh Dong-won als Duk Chung|link=Suh Dong-won LeeDoHyun85.jpg|Lee Do-hyun als junger Duk Chung|link=Lee Do-hyun Jang_Hee-Woong-p1.jpg|Jang Hee-woong als Bakui|link=Jang Hee-woong Seo Sang Won.jpg|Seo Sang-won als junger Bakui|link=Seo Sang-won Lee_Sang_Hyun.JPG|Lee Sang-hyun als Pil Tan|link=Lee Sang-hyun Choi Sung Jo.jpg|Choi Sung-jo als Sun Yul|link=Choi Sung-jo Kim-Dong-Hee.jpg|Kim Dong-hee als Wang Yoon|link=Kim Dong-hee Ryu Sang Wook.jpg|Ryu Sang-wook als Dae Nam Bo|link=Ryu Sang-wook Lee-Moon-Shik12.jpg|Lee Moon-shik als Jook Bang|link=Lee Moon-shik Ryu Dam.jpg|Ryu Dam als Go Do|link=Ryu Dam Kang-Sung-Pil.jpg|Kang Sung-pil als San Tak|link=Kang Sung-pil Jun Young Bin.jpg|Jun Young-bin als Gok Sa Heun|link=Jun Young-bin Park-Young-Seo.jpg|Park Young-seo als Dae Pung|link=Park Young-seo Mun_Ji-Yun.jpeg|Moon Ji-yoon als Si Yul|link=Moon Ji-yoon Seo-Bum-Shik-01.jpg|Seo Bum-shik als General Ga Baek|link=Seo Bum-shik Choi-Won-Young.jpg|Choi Won-young als General aus Baekje|link=Choi Won-young Park-Jae-Jung-1.jpg|Park Jae-jung als Sa Da Ham|link=Park Jae-jung Mametkulovs Mansur.jpg|Mametkulovs Mansur als Mr. Cartan|link=Mametkulovs Mansur Kang Chan Hee.jpg|Kang Chan-hee|link=Kang Chan-hee Jung Dong Kyu.jpg|Jung Dong-kyu|link=Jung Dong-kyu Kim_Bo_Kang.jpg|Kim Bo-kang|link=Kim Bo-kang Ji Seung Hyun.jpg|Ji Seung-hyun|link=Ji Seung-hyun Lee Kwan Hoon.jpg|Lee Kwan-hoon|link=Lee Kwan-hoon Produktion Auszeichnungen Trivia Galerie 5_165167.jpg 56_59.jpg bidam-pats-deokman-to-sleep.jpg 217c2722cda5180e0e0ecc23c547c87018830d52.png 2009123012595690122_1.jpg eGlqbHhhMTI=_o_the-great-queen-seondeok-episode-53.jpg deokman-and-her-hands-1.jpg eGlqbHk2MTI=_o_the-great-queen-seondeok-episode-61.jpg the-men-torn-by-loyalties-in-queen-seon-duk.jpg QSD2562.jpg great-queen-seon-duk.png the-great-queen-seon-deok.jpg Kategorie:Historical Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Romance Kategorie:Dramen Kategorie:MBC Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:62 Episoden